Prophecies of The Soul
by Willow Grace
Summary: Every so often a special slayer is born.And if she finds the other half of her soul she will come to her full potential.None have found there half but it has always been available to them.That is until Buffy.So what does Edward Cullen have to do with it?
1. Toto, We're Not in Kansas Anymore

A/N Okay...so i wrote this one a while ago. I had just got home from having surgery earlier that day. So needless to say, I was highly medicated lol. So if there is any grammar or misspellings or if it just doesn't make since I apologize. It has been forever since i have watched or read any Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfic/shows so im pretty sure Buffy herself is going to be very OOC, i think i did ok with the Twilight characters. Hope you like and please review so I know if anyone actually likes this.

* * *

**Chapter one: Toto, We're Not in Kansas Anymore.**

The first thing I noticed was the smell. Stale unmoving air, there was a hint of someone's (way to strong) perfume, and some kind of cleaner. It smelled like the one my mom used to use to clean the kitchen with. Other then that, I couldn't feel, move, or see. The second thing I noticed was the sound of an engine, a faint buzz in the background.

This wasn't right; I wasn't supposed to be here. I don't remember getting in a car or anything else for that matter. I tried to process the last thing I could remember doing, but my brain didn't want to function. I could tell I was starting to get my feeling back, I could feel the soft vibrations from the engine, that right there told me I wasn't in a car. The vibrations were wrong, too strong for it being a car. I let my slayer senses take over.

The only thing I could feel was a couple other humans and a few birds. I knew right away that I was on a plane. With traveling back and forth from mom and dad's house I knew a plane like the back of my hand.

I felt like I was coming out of a coma, drowsy and weak. I finally got my eyes to work. The light was blinding. It took me a little while for my eyes to adjust. Yep I was on a plane. Now all I had to do is to figure out how the hell I got here.

Angel.

Something to do with Angel. Every time I thought of him my chest felt like it would burst with the pain.

Why couldn't I remember?

I looked around the plane to see if I could find Giles, Willow, or Xander. Hell I would even be happy if Cordelia was here. Nothing, there was an older couple about two rows up, no one in my row, a small child that looked to be about three years old and her mother were four sets behind me, other then them, that's all there was on this flight besides who ever was in first class. I noticed a stewardess heading my way from the front on the plane.

"Um, excuse me miss, could you tell me where this flight is headed" I asked a little unsure of myself. I knew that would sound wired. Being the fact that I'm the one that got on the flight. I'm sure it would have made a scene if someone dragged me unconscious on a plane and I'm probably the one that bought the ticket, yea smart move Buffy.

"Yea, uh, this flight lands in Seattle." She stated, her eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Thank you?" it came out more of a question then a statement, what the hell was in Washington.

After the stewardess left I stared straight ahead, still trying to get my memories back. I mean I knew who I was. I knew I was dating Angel and I was a sophomore in high school. I remember Angel going Angelus after our night of passion. Spike was helping me with something; I just can't remember what it was that he was helping me with. I just remember him coming to me telling me he could help me and something about a spell.

Then it clicked, Spike, Angel, even Drusilla. "Oh my god" I chocked back a sob. "I killed him……I killed Angel" not Angelus. Willow must have found the spell. He was back to the Angel I loved, and I had to kill him.

My whole body went numb. I think I was more broken up on the fact that I killed an innocent then I was on the fact that I killed a lover. Would it be ex-lover? I let my head fall back to the seat with a thump. The only thing I concentrated on was stopping myself from wigging out.

"Good Afternoon United passengers" the pilot's voice cracked over the intercom. "We are now at 20,000 feet and ascending in Seattle, please be safe and join us again soon" the voice that came on next I noticed belonged to the stewardess that I asked random questions to. "Passengers will be seated and buckled up. Please put your seat in an up-right position and have the trays in front of you locked in place. Turn off all mobile phones, lap-top computers, radios, or any electronic devices you may have, and thank you again for joining us on United Airlines Fight 301" I buckled my seat belt, which I seen no point in, and waited for someone to let me know I could leave this cramped plane.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I looked around the airport for someone I recognize or even a "BUFFY SUMMERS" sign, nothing. After waiting twenty minutes I went and sat on one of the many benches lining the walls of the baggage claim area. I sat the purse I found beside me in my seat on the plane. It didn't look familiar and I defiantly knew that I'm not the one that bought it, but I just felt that I needed to have it with me. I figured I had enough time to look through it while waiting for someone I might recognize. I picked up the brown leather purse and unzipped it. The first thing I pulled out was an old copy of Withering Heights. Defiantly wasn't my purse, I barley passed English with a 'D'. The next thing I found was a small silver watch. Six o' clock. I looked outside and noticed it was starting to get dark. The last thing I pulled out was a billfold. Great some I.D.

Okay now I was wigging out. I kept trying to remind myself that stranger things have happen. There was an I.D. along with about six hundred dollars. The I.D. had my Picture, just not my name. According to this, my name was Isabella Marie Swan age 17. I was very freaked out. I was feeling weak and vulnerable, something I hated with a passion. What ever happens, I have to hide my fear and be extremely open minded. I took a deep breath and look through the rest of the purse and billfold; I didn't find anything else besides a few old photos labeled Mom and Dad on the back.

"Isabella!" I heard someone yell before I felt two strong arms rap around me from the side; I nearly jumped a foot in the air. Damn I must have really been out of it in order for some random human to sneak up on me. I quickly went into slayer mode and grabbed the poor guys arm and twisted it around his back, not enough pressure to really hurt him but enough to give him a warning not to touch me.

I heard a nervous chuckle. "Wow your mom wasn't kidding when she said you took up martial arts." I quickly let him go and gave him a shy smile. I knew right away that this dude was suppose to be my father in what ever universe this was, and right about now I really hope the real Isabella didn't get stuck in my life. I wouldn't wish my life on my worse enemy.

"Umm hi Dad?" I knew it came out as more of a question and it really was. I secretly prayed that this was my dad. I can't stand awkwardness.

"Hey bells" He gave me an awkward smile when he seen that his arm was still around me. I sighed in relief when he removed it. I was happy to see he wasn't a touchy feely person.

"How was your flight?" he asked grabbing my arm heading toward the baggage clam for the arriving flights. For the first time I got to get a good look at him. New dads a cop, and by the look of it he was chef. I looked closer and noticed a name tag. Charlie Swan, that made me feel a little better, now I knew he was some kind of relative.

"Fine, a little tiring" I didn't want to say much, I didn't know how much this guy new about his real daughter, by the way it sounds ' Isabella ' had been living with her mother.

I scanned the bags looking for the one with Isabella Swan on it. God I hope she's not an over packer. I was starting to slowly freak out again; I mean I don't know this girl from eve. What if she has friends here, or worse a boyfriend? I shuddered at the thought. Sorry girly girl but I ante giving out anymore happies any time soon; I learned my lesson the first time, and no why in hell am I'm dating a freaking mortal. Id end up killing the poor dude.

"Are you cold bells?" Dad person Charlie asked, he must of seen me shudder. I could of laughed. I almost never get cold anymore. I mean after dating a guy who felt like a huge chunk of ice, you kind of get used to the cold real fast. That's what I'm going to miss the most. The warmth I got from the coldness of his arms. I flinched, not here Buff, not here.

"I know this place is nothing like Phoenix and Forks isn't much better, but you get used to it after a while." He continued. He really didn't understand just how much information he was giving me.

"No I'm fine, just can't wait to get home and relax, kind of jetlagged." I said as I spotted Isabella's name on two matching brown bags. Thank god, I really couldn't wait to get out of here so I could be alone to think. After Charlie grabbed my bags (with much complaint from me and a whisper of stubbornness from him) we headed out to a police cruiser. Yea defiantly a good thing I'm used to walking, no way in sunny hell am I ridding in that around town.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

* * *

A/N Ok so each chapter im going to have a Question posted at the end. ( Just becouse its fun ) and whoever reviews the right A gets a sneek peek of the next chappie.

Q 1. In Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 1, Episode 6.

**Willow**: Why couldn't Xander be possessed by a ____? Or-or some ____?

*HUGZ&SKITTLES*


	2. African Goddess

A/N I was going to wait a lil longer to update but yea. I couldn't wait lol I think that this one would have to be my fav chap. or maybe chap seven idk.

* * *

**Chapter Two: African Goddess**

Once inside, Charlie gave me a short tour of my new home, and according to him, will be my home for the next two years. I was happy to find out that I was a sophomore here also. I soon found out that Charlie hasn't seen me for a good five years. So if I slipped out of character for a second he wouldn't think to much of it. After being a slayer for three years I got used to hiding things and lying to the right people, a bad slayer trait that always seemed to come in use.

"Well here you go" Charlie said, laying my bags on the bed. My new room was beautiful. It's at least three times bigger than my room in Sunnydale. The bed is a queen size metal framed canopy, with burgundy drapes that matched the silk sheets on it. There was a big oak desk in the corner that remind my of a deans office. There was also an armoire along with a dresser and two bedside tables that also looked to be oak. But out of everything I would have to say that the window seat was my favorite.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect Dad."

"Lady at the store helped me pick everything out, said every girl wants a canopy." He shrugged.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I'll let you get settled in." He paused at the door. "It's really good to have you home Bella."

As soon as Charlie (who doesn't hover thank the gods) closed the door, I ran straight to the luggage and unzipped it. Ok, so I like the color blue, long sleeves, poetry, classical anything. I had to laugh again at that. I quickly found a new Mac Notebook along with a Visa gift card in the other bag. Other then that this girl was like any other high school loner. I kind of felt bad for her. I knew what it was like to be an outcast.

I started putting my new/old stuff away; four minutes later I was already done. Gotta love slayer speed. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs about an hour later. "Knock, knock" he said while opening the door. Yeah I'm defiantly going to look into getting a lock. "Hey kid I ordered pizza if you want some, hope you still like pepperoni." he asked while shuffling his feet. I knew it was going to take a while for him to get used to having a teenage girl in the house.

"Uh, no thanks Char, Dad" I caught myself but I know he heard it but by the look on his face I guess Isabella would randomly called him Charlie. "I ate at the airport" I lied, but there really wasn't anything I could do. I mean I couldn't come out and say (No thanks Charlie, I'm actually allergic to anything peppery, and have been my whole life but you just didn't notice how my face would swell and I'd stopped breathing when I ate pizza here) yea that would go over real well. Not!

"Oh ok well if your sure, if you change your mind ill put the left over's in the fridge" Charlie started looking embarrassed for caring if I ate or not.

"Thanks dad, but I think I'm just going to head to bed, you know, jetlag and all" I faked a yawn for good measure.

"Alright Bells, I'll leave directions to your new school on the counter. Are you sure you don't want a ride? "

"Yea I'm sure, I always walked to school in, uh, Phoenix, it's a part of my daily workout" I stuttered out

"Yeah that's going to take some getting used to, you have definitely grown up Bells" he got a far away look in his eye. "I remember having to catch you ever five minutes, you would trip over thin air" he blinked and looked at me. "You was such a clumsy child, glad to see you grew out of it. I'll see you tomorrow around seven pm, I have late nights on Mondays, get some rest kid, you have a big day tomorrow" Charlie finished leaving my room and closing my door behind him, I was really starting to like Charlie, he was everything I really wanted in my dad, but I knew I wouldn't be here long. I learned with being the slayer to never get attached.

Once I was sure he was downstairs I want to the Mac I left on the bed. Hope he has internet. I opened it and waited for it to load, crossing my fingers when it searched for any local wireless networks. Cornell11 Unsecured Network. "Thanks neighbor." Once connected I quickly opened Firebox and went to Google maps. I typed in Sunnydale, California, put the curser over search, closed my eyes and clicked. I already had my suspensions. I opened my eyes a good sixty seconds later. Nothing. Just a 'Sorry this location does not exist, please check your spelling or try again at another time.' Mom, Giles, Willow, Xander. No more Snoopy dances, late night slayer meetings, skipping classes to fight the new big bad. No more of Xander's lame attempts at asking me out, or Willows blushes every time she gets caught looking at him, Mom's Hot Chocolate. My eyes started burning with unshed tears. I even missed Spike, the one evil vampire I willingly let get away. I actually missed his vulgar comments. But according to Google. None of them existed. I had to have faith in Giles to get me out of here. I would not fall apart.

I fell backwards on the bed and groaned, I knew Giles would be freaking out right about now. I haven't seen any of my slayerets since I left to kill Angelus. They don't even know that he's dead now. I knew Spike and Dru where headed out of the state so I knew they didn't have to worry about any big bads for a while, and since Kendra died 'shudder' I know there is a new slayer on there way. So they wont be left unguarded for long. Maybe I could think of this as a little holiday until Giles gets me out of this new hell hole of boring.

I sat up on my elbows and looked more closely around the room, "yea, vacation" I sighed again and got up and went to the closet. Mize well look for a good hiding place for my slayer toys. I needed to make stakes. Now I could order some also. Thanks to my new notebook and the shinny visa gift card from a nice random guy named Phil. "Thanks Phil."

As soon as I opened the closet I knew where my "tools" were going. In a very old pretty chest, it went almost the whole length of the floor of the closet; it was made out of an old brown leather that was starting to peel. I noticed the lock on the front, I'd have to ask Charlie tomorrow if he had the key to it. "Snap, crackle, pop" I almost forgot that Charlie mentioned something about me starting school tomorrow, and in the middle of the year. I grimaced. I hate being the new shinny toy.

I grabbed my personals (after doing a little snoopy dance due to the fact there was a new toothbrush. Yes, I embrace my weirdness. ) and ran to the only restroom in the house. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth and hair. Got into my new but old Pajamas, and went back to my new room, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I knew right away that I was in a slayer dream, I don't know what it was or how I knew but after having them so much for the past three years I could tell the difference. I looked around and noticed I was in the middle in what looked like a beautiful meadow, that was when I saw them. There were seven of them, I couldn't really see their faces but I knew what they were, and what they wanted, but something was off, they weren't lunging at me like normal Vampires did, the only thing I could see was their eyes now, and they weren't the normal deep red, they were a beautiful topaz color, very warm and welcoming and even in my dreams, my gods even with Angel I have never felt so safe and secure with a vampire before. I wasn't afraid of them and that alone should cause me to be scared, but I wasn't._

"_Who are you?" I didn't know what else to ask, I wasn't even sure if they would respond, none of them even so much as blinked. It was like they were frozen in place, not even breathing._

"_They are your future" I didn't even have to turn around, I already knew who it was. The first slayer._

"_You're going to have to tell me more then that, you know I don't understand your puzzles." I sighed and turned around facing the first slayer. I always thought she looked like some kind of ancient African goddess with her war painted face and primal moves. She, like me, had no choice in the matter of being a slayer. They mystically implanted her with the essence of a demon. It is suggested that this demonic energy originates from the same source that gives power to the vampires. She had great strength, stamina and a predatoril instinct, but she also lost her humanity._

"_A storm is coming, child, you must be patient, if you want to see the pretty rainbow" she replied without moving her lips, yea I was used to having more questions than answers when it came to talking to her, but it still frustrated the hell out of me._

"_Ok, now you sound like Spikes quack Dru." I grumbled "Can you at least tell me why I'm not in my life anymore, and maybe how to get back?"_

"_Yes, you are more stubborn than the others, aren't you?" I didn't even bother answering. "You were born of the wrong world. Every two hundred years a special slayer is born. One who is meant to be stronger than any slayer before her, and when you were born, it was your turn." She paused to let me process what she had said so far. I was beyond confused. Giles never said anything about this before. "When such a slayer is born, her soul in torn in two, the piece she is missing will be found in her mate, and once she has found her mate, on the night of their devotion, she will be complete. She will ascend to her full potential." She finished. Yet again, I still had more questions than answers._

"_Ok, so all I have to do is what? Find my soul mate and I get more slayerness?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, yea confused much, what did that have to do with me being here. She answered before I could ask._

"_You were different, we don't know where it went wrong, when the soul is separated it is almost never found, but it is always available, for you, it wasn't, your other half." She pointed to my heart. "Was thrown into a different universe, this universe." She stopped and I knew she was done. She slowly started to walk down the path that lead out of the meadow._

"_Wait!, What about the storm?" I was too late. She was already gone. It was her parting words, thick with warning, that froze me to the core._

"_He wasn't ready to give you up."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_

* * *

_

A/N This one was a lil longer then the last. Puppies and ducks lol.

Okay, so is what year was Rose changed? And how old was she?


	3. Not So Alone

A/N so here's another chappie. Yeah, this one is way shorter than the other, too. I thought the ending was ok. But YAY, Bella finds out that there is more to Forks than she thought. Meaning… the hot sexy Cullens. I also wanted to thank 'Ida', your review really made my day. I just got back from vacation so that's why it took so long to update. Sorry for the late update.

**Chapter Three: Not So Alone**

BEEP……BEEP…….BEEP

I woke up with a start, sitting up quickly and hitting the off button on the alarm clock. Stupid slayer dreams, always more questions than answers. Who wasn't ready to give me up? I left so many people behind. I stopped my thoughts right there. Outside my window showed that it was still dark- I looked at the clock. 4:30 Am. I wanted to get a fast work out done before school. I still had an hour an a half till I had to get ready for school. I hopped up out of bed and changed into a pair of old sweats I found in the suit case along with a wife beater. I looked in the mirror. " Hello my new patrolling outfit", I always loved wearing sweats while training, they didn't cost that much so I wasn't worried when they got ripped or covered in beastly goop.

I took the watch I found in "my" purse yesterday, out of the bedside table drawer that I put it last night. Four thirty seven. I could afford about an hour workout. I usually do three or four but right now I would take what I could get.

I noticed last night that there was a tree right by my window, which I thank the gods for, it would be a little awkward jumping out the window every night after Charlie dude went to bed, I mean I could do it, but a tree was just so much easier. I went to the window and started to open it. I flinched as it squeaked, adding oil to the long list I had in my head. Defiantly going to need to get a J-O-B soon, this girl's secret stash could only last so long.

After gracefully landing under my window I shot straight to the path in the woods across the street from the house. One plus I noticed about forks, I didn't have to worry about being seen in the woods, I could hear a human in about a mile radius, vampires where easer to since, I could feel them in about a 10 mile radius and it was way better running in the woods then in front of someone's house.

I followed the trail for about a mile just enjoying the sights, sounds and smell of the outdoors, so different from Sunnyhell. I then took a sharp left to go off trail a little. I knew no one would see me but I didn't want to take a chance, I really couldn't afford for the town folk to see Chief Swans long lost daughter running forty five miles an hour through the woods.

After about fifteen minutes of running and twenty something miles into the woods. I knew right away something was wrong. My slayer sinces were going hay wire and I didn't really even need those to notice it. I couldn't hear any of the wild life. They were hiding. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I allowed my senses to stretch as far I could let them. It was like a rubber band, what ever it stretch over I could hear and since. I guess it's like when someone is behind you, you automatically know their there, kinda like a sixth since.

My eyes shot open. "Found you."

I ran in there direction. Four miles to my right, three of them. I picked up speed as I went. Trees flying by in a blur. They must have caught my sent. They where running away from me. "Chickens." I mumbled, pushing myself to my limits. I didn't have time for this. Holy crow there fast, already slowly going off my radar. I knew I could catch up to them but it would take to long and I needed to head back. I looked at my watch. " Shitocky." It was already quarters till six and I wasn't sure when Charlie got up. "Next time your mine" I growled in the direction of my new fixation. I took a sharp right and started heading back to my new home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once I got back in my window it wasn't two minutes later Charlie opened my door to see me 'sleeping.' I waited till I heard his cruiser leave before I jumped out of my bed and ran for the restroom, I really needed another shower. I knew now that I would have to start patrolling at night instead of mornings, and maybe I could put in a few hours after school. I could take a quick run through the woods and see if I can find my new friends. I hated letting them get away. It always felt like I was letting another person die at their hands.

I was reluctant to admit, that I was kinda happy that this place wasn't empty of my sharp tooth friends. I needed something to do to keep me on my feet. "Buffy you have finally gone over the deep end." I told my foggy reflection in the bathroom mirror. I sighed and got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a Muse t-shirt. Witch was the only nice outfit this girl had. After brushing my hair and teeth, and putting on light makeup. I sat on the bed and pulled out a tablet from my new book bag. I decided to make two lists. One for slayer needs and one for household and personal needs. I knew I needed new clothes, along with my favorite minty mouthwash, secret deodorant, Emily the strange perfume, and the most important. A deadbolt. I laughed at the thought of Charlie trying to get n my room with that. I really liked Charlie and to a point I trusted him not to push my bubble to much, but I don't like being in a room that doesn't have a lock in the fist place.

Now as for slayer needs? I knew a few sites, but Giles was always the one to order and get the best ones. I wouldn't even know where to start.

I let my thoughts wonder to my family I left behind. Out of all of them I missed my mom the most. With her I could at least pretend to be normal. No vampires, slayers, witches, or demons. I never got to say goodbye to anyone. But I mean if I was really honest with myself. I was happy she never had to deal with her disobedient daughter again. She will never have to worry about the next time I got into a fight, or if I was in a gang. I mean she probably thinks I'm on drugs. And Giles deserves a Slayer who can fallow orders and not put everyone's life in jeopardy. If I would have just listened to him Jenny would still be alive. Not to mention Willow and Xander, who could be normal teenagers with normal problems? I sighed and looked at the clock. I was still early but I needed to get out of the house.

I went down stairs and grabbed the note from Charlie on how to get to school; I looked it over and stuffed it in my book bag. All I needed was a peek. I didn't even bother looking for something to eat, I knew men like Charlie. It just means cooking is going to be one of my new hobbies too. I snatched the house key off the counter and headed out the door, locking it behind me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N; again sorry for the late update. I found it was better to end it here because school is going to take a whole nother chapter.

Ok so Rose was changed in 1933 and was 18 at the time. Here's the next Q.

What is the name of the floppy eared demon that hangs around with Spike?


	4. What's Next?

A/N; Okay so I know a lot of people hate A/N, and I understand I really do lol but I cant really write any more then till I know something.

Alright so I have decided to bring another one of the Buffy the vampire slayer's characters over to the Twilight Universe. I already have it planed out and everything. Im just wondering if you guyz want someone else to show up also. It can be anyone you want. But there is just going to be two of them.

Also, it depends on how many people like this fic and how much feedback I get and such. But after this fic I might make a sequel and switch things around again and give you guyz Bella's POV. But I do know that you will get a lil glimpse of what's going on with Bella later down the road.

So PLEASE review and let me know who you guyz want! I really need to know in order to continue my writing!!!

Untill then here is a lil peek at the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------

"I know who you are." I whispered

"Your Bella Swan right?" He ignored my statement, I guess he heard Jessica talking about him at launch. Stupid vampire hearing.

"I guess you could say that." I didn't really care if he knew who I really was, he was going to find out soon anyway.

"I'm sorry?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

----------------------------------------------------

*HUGZ&SKITTLES*


	5. School or Purgatory?

**A/N**: **First I want to thank everyone that reviewed. You guyz are freaking awesome. Especially Legolas' Girl 31 and CandyAngel17. Girls, you rock lol! Also If you guys are interested, I just posted a new one-shot Lemon. Dr. Cullen gives Bella her first pap. As for this fic. I finally decided were I want it to go, and I cant wait to get there. Sad news is that it might take a lil longer then I thought to finish. I always write at my 'Special Place' because I get better ideas and I'm less distracted, but I now no longer have my 'Special Place'. So next month I'm going out of state for a few weeks to get some much needed R and R. *sigh* I cant wait. Ok, ok I'm done babbling. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: School or Purgatory?**

The run to school didn't take more then five minutes. If I was going to be here for a while I was going to need to find a better way to exercise. I wonder if they have a gym or fitness center near by. The school itself was built weird; it just looked like five matching old school houses thrown together and a 'Forks High' sign posted in the front. I tried to ignore the stairs I was getting; I was enough of a freak in Sunnydale. Did I have to be one here too? I sigh and made my way to what looked to be the main office. I'm just happy I got here early; I knew there would be more people to gawk at me if I got here on time.

I have no clue what I'm talking about; it's just going to get worse either way. I just wanted this day to go by as fast as possible. I pushed the door open and walked up to the main desk. A short middle aged redhead was behind it. I coughed to get her attention.

"My I help you?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Yes I'm the new student Bu- Isabella Swan" I caught myself; I really needed to work on that.

"Ah yes, Chief Swan's daughter home at last." Her smile grew, she was slowly stating to annoy me, no one in there right mind should be this happy on a freaking Monday. She reached in a drawer and pulled out a few papers.

"Alright, the pink one is for your teachers to sing. Just make sure you bring it back at the end of the day. The white is your schedule, and yellow one is a map of the school. I went ahead and circled all your classes for you. Schools not that big so you shouldn't get lost, its nice to have you back in forks Isabella and I hope you have a good first day." Uh yea, can you say awkward? I wasn't used to overly excited people. If she was this happy about a new student, I would hate to see how she would react to some one famous. Now that would be funny.

I hesitantly took the papers she was holding out to me, and slowly made my way to the door.

I walked out the door and looked at my map and time table once, that's all I needed. I stuffed them in my jeans pocket. I ambled slowly into my first class of the day, English.

After giving Mr. Wondering-eyes the paper he needed to sign I found a seat in the back. There were only a few students in the class already, but I could already hear whispering about me.

"She's Chief Swans daughter, I heard she got kicked out of her old school for starting a fight, and she became too much of a problem for her dear mother so she was sent here." I heard a nasal voice say. Got to love small towns, they live off gossip. I pulled out the book list the teacher gave me. The only one out of the ten that I have read was Romeo and Juliet. At least I won't be bored.

By the time the teacher called class to order it was already full. I hadn't even noticed. "Class we have a new student today." Did he really have to do that I mean these people probably know more about me then I do? I grumbled when he told me to stand and say something about myself. So I said the first thing that I could think of.

I stood and cleared my throat, more of a habit then a necessary. "My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, I moved here from Phoenix to spend some more time with my Dad. I hate rumors so if you have any questions about me please ask, oh and I specialize in Ti Quant Do and Kick boxing." I finished sending a pointed glare at Miss Nasal. Who audibly gulped, I almost laughed out loud. I knew they wouldn't want to even talk to me if they thought I was a badass bitch. I'm not really mean, but I wasn't going to be looking for another Willow or Xander in this world, I basically ruined there happy go lucky life's in Sunny Hell, I wasn't going to bring anyone else down with me this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of my classes past in almost the same fashion. Sign, speech, sit, and bored. No one has come up to me besides a very brave Mike something, which I'm guessing thought he was Mr. Cool Shyt because his parents owned some random store down the street. Right, real cool dude.

So when the bell rang for lunch I all but ran out the room. Mr. Cool Shyt hot on my heels. "Hey Bella!" I turned around, he knew I could hear him and I wasn't trying to be that much of a bitch.

"Yeah Mike?" I said through a sigh

"Umm, well I uh, was wondering-" I smirked as he stuttered. "Well if you didn't have anyone to sit with today at lunch if you would like to sit with me and my friends?" he finished with freaking puppy eyes, I mean do guys really do that?

I sighed. "Sure Mike." I'll just start ignoring him tomorrow. I just wanted to get through my first day as fast as I could. At least I knew where I was sitting, and I wouldn't have to eat in the girl's restroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as I entered the cafeteria with Mike by my side I felt them. I had been so out of it and busy trying to ignore everyone I ended up ignoring them too. How could I be so stupid, to leave myself unguarded? To a point I understood, I mean I have never seen a Vampire in school before. Why would they be in school here? I knew right where they were in the room; I made sure not to look at them. I had to be obscure. I walked with Mike to the lunch line, not even bothering to get real food, if that's what they called the jiggling green goop. After paying for my Coke I followed Mike to the center of the cafeteria and took a seat beside him. There were a total of six of us. Miss Nasal being one of them, I almost lost it when I saw the look on her face.

"Everyone this is Bella." Mike said nodding at me. "Bella this is Angela." Mike pointed the shy girl beside me, she reminded me so much of Willow when we first met, so scared of doing something wrong. "Jessica." also known as Miss Nasal. "Eric." who seemed to be a little bit of shy and open at once if that's even possible. "And I'm Taylor" who is now known as Mr. Touchy Feely, and who also has a freaking death wish for wrapping his arm around my waist, that and allowing his eyes wonder to my chest. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little harder then I should have, but I think I gave the message loud and clear not to touch or look, unless he wanted a broken nose and dislocated shoulder.

Once they started talking amongst themselves I let my eyes wonder around the room. I made sure to look at them last, and I almost fell out of my seat when I did. The first slayer didn't give me a warning if they where friend or foe. But I knew it was them. They were all so beautiful in there own way, and all had the same beautiful warm topaz color. The very same topaz eyes from my dreams. I didn't know what to make of that. My instincts were telling me to attack. Yet my body felt at peace with them.

"Those are the Cullen's and Hale's." Jessica said way too happily. I used to be better at being inconspicuous.

"Their Dr. and Esme Cullen's Kids." Wait did she say doctor? "There all adopted and together. Emmett Cullen is the big one, kind of scary if you ask me." Damn, she was right. This guy was huge! I would defiantly have fun fighting him. "The blonde is Rosalie Hale. She and Emmett are together. The small one is Alice Cullen, she is with the one that always looks like he is in pain, his names Jasper Hale, Jasper and Rosalie are twins their Esme's niece and nephew, there also juniors along with Emmett." I noticed she left one out. The one that was looking right at me, his eyebrows furrowed in what look like concentration. I got a tingling feeling in my stomach. "That's Edward Cullen, he's the single one." she had a far away dreamy look. "I wouldn't bother though, he's not interested in dating." she stated with a little edge to her voice. Can you say rejected?

I had no clue what I was going to do. I knew I couldn't really approach them at school. I didn't want to cause some kind of confrontation, and I knew I was out numbered big time. I have never seen vampires like this before, and they even call themselves a family. I had questions and I needed answers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lunch was a nightmare. Just sitting there waiting for them to attack. I needed to some how ask Chief if there have been any missing or murder cases since the Cullen's came to town. I had no clue how I was going to go about it, but I knew I could get better answers from Charlie (Chief of Police) then from the computer.

I had to literally run to my next class. Biology. I was late, due to Mike not taking the hint that I needed to go. So the class was already full, when I made my late entry. I felt him before I seen him. He was sitting by the window, looking straight ahead. He looked angry. Yeah I would to if I was in a room full of succulent steak and couldn't have a little taste. I sighed and made my way to my new teacher. May as well get this over with.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked before I could even open my mouth. I nodded, and handed him my slip to sign.

"Alright." he paused and looked around the room. "You can have a seat next to Mr. Cullen." I stood there, my whole being frozen in place. Thanks Mr. Oblivious, go ahead, throw me to the lions. I grumbled thanks and forced my feet to move.

As soon as I sat down he stiffened. He gave me a surprised glance, like he just noticed I was in the room. His long marble hands gripped the edge of the table tightly. His surprised glance quickly turned into a full on glare. I smirked. I had a feeling he was trying to scare me enough for me to want to move. Poor vamp had no clue who he was messing with.

I knew I couldn't talk to him now, with all the innocents around, I didn't want to make him mad enough to snap and cause a bloodbath. I needed to go on patrol tonight so I could hunt them out and find out where they lived, Angela said something about them living on the outskirts of town. I needed to find out what their intentions were. I sat there musing over my plans when his voice drew me out of my thoughts.

"Hello." I was startled to say the least; his voice was like pure silk. I got that tingling feeling in my stomach again. "I'm Edward Cullen." his eyes, no longer glaring or surprised, looked like they could see right through me. I never realized just how agonizingly beautiful he was. His bronze hair looked like sex hair. This guy was literally sex on legs. I actually blushed when I realized I was staring. I quickly averted my eyes to the front of room.

"I know who you are." I whispered

"Your Bella Swan right?" he ignored my statement, I guess he heard Jessica talking about him at launch. Stupid vampire hearing.

"I guess you could say that." I didn't really care if he knew who I really was, he was going to find out soon anyway.

"I'm sorry?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Never mind." I raised my hand to get the teachers attention.

"Yes, Miss Swan." he looked annoyed

"I'm not feeling so well, would you mind if I went to the nurse" I clinched my hand on my stomach for good measure.

He gave me a long look, but quickly dismissed me. I all but ran out of the room, and then the school, already planning for tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

A/N: Last one was Clem.

Q: Was this lil snippet from a Twilight book, or Fanfic? Were did it come from?

( He Shook his head, and then smiled ruefully. He put his hands on my shoulders, holding me a little ways away, as if to get a better view of my expression. "Fine, then," he said. I'll tell you everything. In fact, I'll explain every tiny detail and answer ever single question you have. Only, could you do something for me first?" He raised his eyebrows, almost apologetically, and wrinkled his nose again. "So you mind washing your hair? You absolutely reek of werewolf." )


End file.
